Changes
by Freeandbored
Summary: Mei has always felt as if she lived in a cage, so she takes a decision that will change her life and the way she see the world.
1. Decisions

**Decisions**

Mei was about to be 24 years old and even though it will be in a couple of months; she was very excited because she knew exactly how she wanted to celebrate it. And she had already thought about it; since several years ago, she dreamt of just one thing.

"I want to live like a 'common' person for a while. You know, see how it is the world outside" she told to her family.

Her parents looked at each other surprised. Her family was one of the richest and powerful in the country. If she had to be honest, she'd say that she had a very easy life, she got whatever she wanted: travels, clothes, and material stuff. And soon, she'll be the wife of Feliciano Vargas, whose family was as rich as hers.

Mei and Feliciano were engaged since they were teenagers, and both accepted their destiny very well. None of them were completely against the idea, they were childhood friends and they knew they didn't have another choice.

They will get married that year, but she wanted to know the world outside, meet other people, and have fun first. At least, knowing how it is to feel alive for a moment, and then return to her reality.

She felt as if she had always lived in a cage. Like a bird who doesn't know how to fly. She never went to a normal school; she studied in a boarding school and at home. But she studied Literature in a prestigious university and she just graduated.

Now, it was her opportunity to be free and have different experiences.

"Are you sure? Why don't you wait until you are married?" her father said.

"I don't want; it's my only chance to know the world"

"Are you silly? What if people find out who are you? Imagine the scandal" her big brother replied.

"I'll be careful. I promise"

She explained them that she'll pretend to be a student or new in the city, and she'd change her name, that it'd be like a little vacation. She wanted to make it look simple. Then, Yao seemed to have an idea.

"But you'll have to get a job to pay your maintenance. You won't be allowed to use your credit cards and your car"

"I don't care, I'll get a job" she replied very confident.

"You have never worked" her younger brother Li said.

"I don't care, I can learn"

The rest of the family seemed confused, especially her mother, she wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. Mei was her only daughter, what if something bad happened to her. She wondered where she had gotten that crazy idea. But Mei talked with so much determination that she didn't know what to tell her.

Only Mei's grandmother was calm. She saw herself in her granddaughter, and felt proud of such an adventurous spirit.

"Let her go, I feel that she will learn more about life out there, than here"

Mei smiled and hugged her. Her parents just sighed and promise to support her, but with the condition that her brothers will visit her once in a while, and also she'd have to call them very often. Then, her cousin said she'd accompany her. And that was enough to make of her dream a reality.

The next day, they went to visit Feliciano's family. She wanted to explain him that he'd have to wait a little more for her. She looked for him everywhere, and she found him after several minutes. He was in the garden, accompanied by a blond young man.

"Feli!" she said.

" _Cara mia!_ " he replied with the same cheerfulness and opened his arms to hug her.

He kissed her in both cheeks and then he introduced her to the young man who looked at them shyly.

"Oh, he is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a friend from work. And she is Mei, my girl. Isn't she gorgeous?" he said.

Ludwig blushed slightly and just nodded. Mei didn't pay him so much attention, she wanted to talk with Feliciano about her future plans, and that they won't get married soon. She explained him her reasons, she spoke so fast that he hardly understood, but he knew it was something important for her.

After all her explanation, Feliciano didn't seem very concerned. Instead, he opened his eyes in surprise, took her hands between his and kissed them.

"I think it's great, if that's what you want, _cara_ , I support you" he said.

Mei smiled; after all, he was her best friend and her future husband. At that moment, she was certain that she'll marry a great man. Feliciano could be absent minded sometimes, but he had a golden heart. She felt lucky to have him in her life. Then, he made a sad gesture.

"Also, I have something to tell you. I am going to Germany, my friend and I have an important project there, so, I think we won't see each other for a while" Feliciano said.

"Oh I see. Don't worry, I think we'll have an amazing time and so much to tell us when we get together again" she reassured him.

They hugged tightly for the last time. And he put a kiss on her head. They didn't love each other, at least not in a romantic way; they knew it and that was a shame because they liked to spend time together. Although, they knew their feelings will never change. But it was ok, because their friendship was important too.

"I'll see soon, _principessa_ "

Mei felt sad suddenly, she didn't think that goodbye would feel that difficult. Then, his friend appeared and he followed him. She thought she was being dramatic; it wasn't as if they won't see each other again. Their future was already planned. Now, she had to go home and get ready for her new adventure.

When she got home, Ling was very busy packing, it was the first time she saw her in that mood. Mei did the same, she just packed the necessary and maybe a couple of jewels, just in the case she needed money and she could sell them.

That night, she went to bed with the heart full of hope and the mind full of good dreams.

* * *

Note: This is going to have a few chapters, I hope this first one be interesting ^^ and yes, there is a hint of our secondary couple ssshh


	2. A New Life

**A New Life**

That morning, Mei woke up in a very good mood. She was excited, but also, she wondered how they'd do to get an apartment so fast. But thanks to her grandmother's friend, both cousins could get one. She gave them the address. Yao accompanied them; he wanted to be sure that they'd be fine.

The building was located in what it seemed like a calm neighborhood. A girl was waiting for them. She introduced herself as Lien Nguyen; she was the granddaughter of the owner.

"Good morning, I'm Yao Wang, and they are Mei Wang and Ling Huang"

"Nice to meet you"

Then she showed them the apartment. It was pretty small, but it seemed comfortable and had a nice view. Yao looked over the place, knowing them, he wasn't sure if they really liked it. Before left, he talked with Lien.

"Please, if something strange happens, call me"

Lien looked at his card, she just nodded. Actually, she didn't know why they were there, her grandmother just asked her to make them this favor that seemed very important. She didn't ask for details, being discreet was her best trait.

"I have to go. Good luck. Don't forget to call me if you need something"

"Yes, we know. Good bye"

They didn't unpack, because they were a bit tired. Also, they were hungry. The detail was that none of them knew how to cook or at least not as well as they would like. That was their first problem. But with the money their grandmother gave them, they could buy some groceries and go dinner somewhere.

"Now, we have to look for a job" Ling said, sitting in the bed.

"I know. Tell me, don't you care? I mean, we have never worked before"

"I don't, in fact, I am excited. I wanted to accompany you, because I am afraid of not living enough"

Mei looked at her; it was good not to be the only one who felt that way. Probably that's why her brother Jiang preferred to live by himself and follow the love of his life: a young girl he met in Monaco. Mei smiled and sighed, those love stories happened just once every million years, besides, Feliciano was waiting for her.

Some days passed and they had spent all the money they had. But soon, Ling told her that she had found a job as a waitress in a little cafe. The owner was a kind woman who needed help urgently. Mei felt a bit desperate because she couldn't find a job, and after another failure, she went to wait for Ling at the cafe.

"Here, a cake from my part. You'll find a job soon" Ling whispered. "Also, thanks for wait for me"

Mei smiled. Later, the owner approached and gave her a cup of tea. And when Mei explained her that she hadn't ordered it, she said that she invited it. The woman's name was Emma; she sat with her, to rest for a while.

"So, you have been looking for a job too?"

"Yes, but I haven't had so much luck" she shrugged.

"Hmmm you know, my brother has a flower shop right in front of here, I could ask him if he needs some help" Emma offered her.

"Oh don't worry, really"

"Let me do it. Ling told me everything, don't worry. It must be hard and I am sorry"

"What did she tell you?" Mei asked, afraid that maybe she knew the truth.

"Oh, well" Emma blushed and spoke quietly "that you two lost everything, because your brother is… a bettor. She had helped me a lot, so, let me help you"

Mei was shocked and just nodded in respond, Ling didn't have to exaggerate their story, but well, she needed that job, also she was ready to help. Later, Emma asked her to accompany her to the flower shop.

Mei got in hesitantly. There was a serious young man who looked at her up and down. Emma talked with him for a while. He seemed expressionless, looking at her sideways, he raised an eyebrow and shook his head; his sister tried to convince him, probably she was telling him that telenovela plot Ling invented. He sighed. Emma smiled and he approached.

"So, what do you know about flowers?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I like gardening, I take care of the garden at home… at my parents' home, I mean" she said.

He just explained what she had to do. Mei felt happy, even if her new boss seemed grumpy. He was very tall and had a scar above his right eyebrow; also it was difficult to ignore that intimidating aura. She wondered why a guy like him had a flower shop.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Mei Zhang"

"I'm Lars Janssen. Come back tomorrow, now it's time to close"

Mei went met Ling, and both got home happy. Everything happened so fast, but she was grateful.

"You didn't have to invent that story" Mei said.

"I had to. Or what did you want that I told her: My cousin decided to leave her current life because she wanted to live like a common person. Also, we're super rich; could you give me a job?" Ling replied.

Mei laughed; after all, it was a good idea to let her accompany her. Mei was really glad, tomorrow, she'd start working, but she wondered if she would get along with her boss.

Even though they weren't used to do chores, they tried their best to do laundry, wash the dishes, cook, and clean up the apartment. It was tiring, but they had to do it. They had some difficulties, but sometimes they asked Lien for help.

Also, they called their parents to say they were fine. Mei's mother never told her, but she worried a lot, and wished that she returned. But Mei always told her everything so gladly, as if she had so much fun. She didn't want to worry her parents.

Mei was nervous with the first visit of her brothers. Yao looked over the apartment, as if he was trying to find imperfections; Li just sat down on the couch, asking when they'd eat. For Yao surprise, the dishes were tasty. It was Ling's idea to buy some food and Mei went along with her, saying their cooking skills were improving.

They invited Lien, she accepted and later she and Yao talked for a while. Mei smiled when she saw them; maybe it was too soon to think that something was happening. Even if it was about Yao; but he wasn't a bad guy.

At work, Mei tried to help in everything. Although, she had broken a couple of vases and he told her he'd deduct it from her payment. She got mad with him for being so mean and with herself for her clumsiness.

She swept and cleaned, and helped him with the flowers. His bouquets were flawless; he asked her to do one but she wasn't sure about how to start, he shook his head when she finished one.

"You can't just put those flowers together" he said coldly, fixing the bouquet.

Mei felt discouraged, she really tried her best, but he made her feel as if she was useless. But it was her first job; of course she was making lots of mistakes. She was a bit envious of her cousin, she enjoyed her work, and she knew that one of the reasons was Emma's younger brother and his currents visits to the cafe. At least, Emma was a friendly boss; hers was an ogre.

Certain day, she found him reading a book she recognized. She thought that maybe it'd be an opportunity to talk and get to know him better.

"That's a great book, do you like that author?"

"Yes, I do. So?" he said sharply.

"Oh well, I was just asking" she replied in the same way.

He closed the book, when a client appeared. Mei wanted to get along with Lars, because he seemed to be an interesting person in spite of being such a grump, but his answers were so blunt, she thought that maybe he hated her. However, she didn't want to give up.

Sometimes, he wrote in a notebook, she was very curious and she wanted to know what he wrote about.

"What are you writing?"

"It's none of your business" he said, not looking at her.

It wasn't as if she wasn't expecting such a rude answer, but he was getting on her nerves. Then, she said that probably they didn't have so many costumers because he was grumpy and scared them. He looked at her angrily and he remained quiet for a while.

"Well, if you know too much about how to treat people, then, you are going to assist customers from now on"

"Alright" she replied.

At the beginning it was hard, because she didn't know how to use the cash register or even deal with exigent customers, but she wouldn't give up, she wanted to show him that she could do it. It was really stressful and sometimes she wanted to resign and run away.

But then, as days passed, she started understanding more and more about it. And also, he seemed calmer. And the tension between them reduced. One afternoon, when they were about to close, he asked her if she'd like to go to the cafe.

"I pay" he said.

She accepted, so she would see her cousin there.

He asked her to order whatever she wanted, and he'd order the same.

"I… just want to thank you and apologize"

"Why?" She remembered all of her mistakes, so she didn't understand why he wanted to thank her.

"For your help, of course, and I apologize for being mean with you. Look, I'm not good with people; you were right when you said I scared them. My brother used to help me, but now he is busy with college. So, I really needed help" he admitted.

Mei smiled.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for telling you that. I was rude"

"Don't worry, I should be used to it" he said, giving a hint of a smile.

Mei got surprised, for her that was a big smile; she thought he wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 **Note:** _I hope this doesn't seem to go fast. I enjoyed to write this chapter. Finally our boy appeared, it was kind of hard to finish the chapter too, but oh well, here it is._


	3. Feelings

_***Ok, once again, English isn't my first language, but I try to correct this as much I can. If you find a grammar mistake, let me know it by private message; don't use the review space for it, please. I'll be very grateful with you because I want to improve my writing and my English, so you are the ones who help me_ c:

 **Feelings**

Lars told her his story: the owner of the flower shop was his grandfather Vincent; he used to help him because he liked flowers and he was interested on gardening. Unfortunately, his grandfather died a few months ago; so Lars had to be on charge, but he had never been good with people, and he was still sad about his loss.

"If he saw me now, he would be very disappointed" Lars said.

"Don't say that, he would be proud of you, I'm sure. Just don't give up"

Somehow, Lars felt he could trust her and since that moment, things got better between them. He was more patient and taught her how to make bouquets. She learnt quickly, those lessons were very enjoyable. It wasn't as hard as she thought at the beginning, she just needed practice.

Certain day, while Mei swept, she could hear Lars reciting a few verses she recognized, and she couldn't help recite the second part of the poem.

"Do you know it?" he asked.

"Yes, I do! I studied literature at college" she said.

He looked at her impressed. Maybe that's why she looked at him inquisitive when he was reading or writing. Now that he thought about it that was the first thing she said about herself. However, it wasn't as if he was interested on knowing about her.

She was nosy, in his opinion, and talkative, she couldn't be quiet for a second, and she made questions for everything. And she wore too much pink. But also the ambiance of the store felt more cheerful, and he kind of enjoyed her presence, when he realized it, he rolled his eyes and grumbled. Mei looked at him for a while and smiled. She was already used to hearing him mumble; probably he was reading that awful part of the book.

When he finished a book, he asked her what she had thought about it. Mei was surprised for his question. And since then, both started talking more and more, first about the books they liked, then about their hobbies, and later about mindless topics. They became into a sort of friends and they worked together in harmony.

Definitely, Lars wasn't as bad as he seemed to be, he was still grumpy, but maybe some things would never change. Mei thought he was smart and hardworking, also, he was awkward, but she liked him. Lars considered Mei was funny and easygoing, the way she interpreted some poems was interesting to him. And also, he let her read his writing to know her opinion.

"Here" he said, one day after work.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked, looking at the present.

"I thought maybe this could help you" he said.

It was a book about flowers, the different types, their meaning and how to take care of them. Mei looked at it very impressed and excited because it was a fascinating book. Lars seemed a little bit embarrassed and she tried to not giggle. Mei never imagined that he could give her such a marvelous present.

"Thank you" she said, smiling.

Two days later, Yao visited her at work; she was surprised to see him there. He explained her that Lien told him where she was. However, he said he was busy and just stayed there for some minutes and asked her to take care. She was relieved that he didn't tell her some awful news or criticized her job. To the contrary, he seemed happy to see her working.

She thought about her family, her parents called her quite often and her grandmother always sent her greetings. However since the first day she was there, Feliciano never called her, she thought he would be busy at work, and somehow she felt bad for not caring too much about it. She wondered what kind of marriage they would have.

Things at home were calm, sometimes Mei and Ling had tea with Lien, and other times they went out to walk and know the city. Both decided to learn to cook, and also how to use the washing machine, because once their sheets and other white garments turned pink thanks to Ling's red cap. They never imagined that living alone would be so difficult; they realized they were living in a bubble all this time.

One Friday afternoon, when Lars and Mei were checking the book he gave her, three men and a woman got into the store. They seemed happy to see him. Mei thought they were his friends.

"Hey, Lars, do you want to go with us to drink something?" the tallest one said.

"We are about to close, anyways" Lars said hesitantly.

"Hey, do you want to accompany us?" his friends asked her.

Mei just smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Oh excuse us for our manners, I'm Matthew, this pretty lady is my girlfriend Katya. This is Mathias and his boyfriend Lukas. We are Lars' friends" a man with glasses said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mei, I work for Lars" she said shyly.

"Great! Then are you coming with us?" Mathias asked her. "Katya will have more fun if there is another girl with us"

Katya smiled at her, maybe she was glad to see another girl in their group. Mei didn't want to be a bother, and they were his friends not hers, so she thought about an excuse to reject their invitation. But she was anxious to know people and have friends.

"You can come with us if you want, maybe we can show you some places" Lars said suddenly while he looked down, pretending indifference, but waiting for her answer.

"Alright, I'd like to go" she said happily.

Lars gave a hint of a smile. The other seemed glad. Mei followed Lukas and Katya. Then she noticed that Lars was talking with the other men and they laughed while he blushed and crossed his arms.

Mei told her cousin that she'd hang out with some friends, Ling seemed surprised, and then she said laughing:

"Have fun with your grumpy boss"

Mei rolled her eyes and said goodbye.

That night was one of the most amusing of Mei's life. Lars' friends were kind and treated her as if she was part of the group. They went to some places to drink and everyone had to sing at the karaoke. When it was Lars' turn, he didn't want to do it; he didn't care if he had to pay for everything. Mei told him she'd sing with him, and that convinced him.

Lars sang hesitantly, but Mei's voice was pretty sweet so no one payed him attention. He felt relieved because he thought that was embarrassing, but at least he didn't have to pay their drinks. He secretly enjoyed that night, because it was different and special.

Then, the two couples said goodbye, and they asked her to hang out again. Mei saw that Matthew and Mathias gave Lars a sign, also Lukas smiled and Katya giggled, and Lars blushed again. He ignored them and said goodbye. Lars accompanied her to her apartment. It was very late, and he wanted her to be safe.

"I had fun today, thank you for invite me" Mei said.

"Me too" he said quietly.

They remained silent for a moment. They looked at each other in the eyes; she liked his green eyes, so captivating in spite of his annoyed gaze. He approached, but then, she opened the door. He seemed to wake up.

"It's late, I had to go home" he said.

"Alright, thank you again, good night" she told him.

"Good night"

When Mei got in bed, she felt confused, she perfectly knew what was about to happen, but she couldn't permit it. She was engaged, her fiancé was waiting for her, and he hadn't called her yet, by the way. She hugged her pillow; she still felt the butterflies in her stomach and remembered those eyes.

She was getting worried, what if she was falling in love with Lars? She dreamt of him and her together as a couple. She woke up ruffled, what kind of cheesy dream she just had. At least that was her day off, but the rest of the day, she was lost in thought, thinking about him.

Other thing that worried Mei was the obvious crush Emma's younger brother had on Ling, and she was certain that Ling felt the same. Mei didn't want to sound like Yao, but what if Ling fell in love with that guy and he found out their secret? She tried to not meddle; Ling was an adult who knew what she was doing.

"I have a date" Ling told her when they were having breakfast.

"Who's your date? No, wait, I know who he is" Mei said serious.

"Don't get mad. He asked me out and I really like him. Tell me, there is something wrong with it?" her cousin replied.

"No, I didn't say anything" Mei said annoyed.

"Don't worry, it's just a date. Besides, _I_ _am single_ " she said, emphasizing the last part.

Mei didn't know what to say, she just remained silent.

"I didn't mean… well, I am sorry" Ling said.

Mei didn't say anything. She felt really guilty. Of course her cousin could go out with whoever she wanted. When Mei was alone, she took the phone, she needed to talk with Feliciano, at least to know how he was, but he never answered.

Things at work were strange, she avoided being close to Lars. His behavior towards her was different; he seemed shy and even happier. She needed to let him know they could be just friends. But when she was about to tell him the truth, something happened: a customer, the phone, or just his smile that made her forget everything.

Mei was so concerned that she forgot her own birthday. That day, they closed early, he asked her to accompany him to his apartment because he wasn't feeling well. She did it. It wasn't so far away from there. When he opened the door, the lights turned on and his friends, Ling and Emma said 'Happy birthday!'.

She looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Ling told Emma and she told me" he said simply.

"Thank you" she said touched.

She wasn't expecting that, and less since the dramatic call of her mother. She received some presents and the cake was delicious. She met more people there, like Antonio, Emma's boyfriend.

Later, when the guests were more interested on their conversations, he asked her to follow him to the roof. There, they admired the night and the city lights, the air was cold and he gave her his jacket. They sat next to each other.

"This is my favorite place, I come here to think and write" he told her.

"It's a calm place, I like it. Thank you for bringing me here and for the party" she said softly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it"

It seemed as if he wanted to tell her something else, but he couldn't. He got closer. They looked at each other in the eyes and then without thinking, they kissed. She felt that she could melt, that was the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

That kiss was so different to Feliciano's, they had kissed once, but she never felt anything. With Lars, to the contrary, she felt as if she was flying, she truly enjoyed it. She couldn't feel the cold anymore. Then, he interrupted the kiss.

"Mei…" he said disturbed.

But she kissed him again and again. She didn't want that kiss finished; she ignored what her conscience told her, forgetting her engagement. They smiled after some more kisses. Then, she put her head on his shoulder and they stayed there, forgetting the rest of the world. When they woke up, the sun was rising. He asked her to go to sleep and he'd do the same.

He accompanied her to her apartment and they said goodbye with another kiss. She felt excited, living a dream and not wanting to wake up. She found Ling sleeping on the couch, and then she woke up when she heard her.

"Where were you?" Ling asked her.

"I was with Lars" Mei said.

"Don't tell me you spent the night with him?" her cousin asked shocked.

"No! Well, yes, I did, but not in the way you are thinking. We were just talking"

Ling raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ling, don't jump into conclusions too fast…" Mei sighed and sat next to her.

"What about Feliciano? In the first place, I know you don't love him, that's for sure. And Lars? Are you in love with him? I mean he is such a grump, but he is kinda hot too" Ling joked.

Mei smiled. She didn't know what to do. Maybe, she had made the worst decision of her life, she could to resign herself and become the wife of a rich man and somehow being satisfied because that was her destiny. But no, she had to have that ridiculous dream and get out of her bubble and for the first time, live her life as she wanted.

The situation at work wasn't easy when she found him waiting for her with a bouquet of tulips. She breathed deeply; it was now or never, if she didn't tell him the truth, she could break his heart.

"Lars, we need to talk" she asked him softly.

"Sure" he said.

Then, an elegant man got in the store, it was Feliciano. He approached to her and hugged her. Lars was confused, waiting for an explanation. Mei pushed Feliciano aside. Then, he looked at Lars and shook his hand.

"You should be Mei's boss" he told him.

"Yeah, I am, who are you?"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, her fiancé. I'm here for her" he said, smiling.

Lars glared at Mei, he seemed angry. She tried to explain him, to tell him everything. The ambiance felt tense.

"Did I say something wrong?" Feliciano asked nervous "I'm going to wait for you outside" he said.

Mei wanted to cry, to hug Lars and tell him how much she loved him, that it was a complex situation, a mere misunderstanding. She couldn't find the right words; she spoke quickly about her life, her real name, why she was there. Then, Lars complaint angrily:

"You lie to me! Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Don't say that! I tried, I swear I tried to tell you" she replied.

"But you didn't. I don't know who you are anymore; I can't believe you used me! You were making fun of me all this time" he said, feeling betrayed.

"Lars, listen to me. I was being honest all the time, the only lie I told you was my surname"

"I don't need your excuses. Maybe you should leave right now. I don't want to see you ever again" he said.

Mei felt a lump in her throat. She just opened the door and left.


	4. Love finds its place

_Remember: English isn't my first language, but I try to correct this as much I can. If you find a grammar mistake, let me know it by private message; don't use the review space for it, please. I'll be very grateful with you because I want to improve my writing and my English, so you are the ones who help me_ c:

 **Love finds its place**

It had been passed a couple of weeks since the last time Lars saw Mei. His heart ached every time he remembered her face, her sad gestures, and the tremble on her voice. But she lied to him, and he felt so stupid to believe that she was special. Sometimes, he wondered how she was, and that was the worst, he couldn't bear imagine her in the arms of another man.

Lars was frustrated; however, he couldn't be compared with such an elegant man like her fiancé. He was just a simple guy, and the only thing he could offer her was his heart and she broke it in a thousand pieces.

But Lars was a proud man; he would never admit that he felt alone without her, that he missed every one of her smiles, even her clumsiness and constant questions, their conversations, the sweetness of her lips and the warmth of her hugs.

Maybe it was for the best, he preferred to be alone, anyways. He would never have trusted a stranger. He will be fine. He said while he looked at the flowers she liked. She had forgotten the book he gave her. When he found it, he wanted to throw it to the trash, but he couldn't. He kept it as a memory of what it couldn't be.

The scenes of that awful day were still stuck in Mei's mind. She saw nothing but sadness in those green eyes she loved. At night, she cried until fell asleep, because she missed him, she wanted to be with him.

She left her little and comfortable apartment that same day. For Feliciano that had been a sudden decision. She didn't talk to him since they got out of the store, she was angry with him, even though it wasn't his fault.

It was so strange for two talkative people like them, to remain silent for too much time. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't have the courage to talk with her. Maybe in that time to be apart, he had lost her forever. Ling arrived home as if she already knew what had happened.

"Ling, I am going to return home today" Mei told her.

"You don't have to do it" her cousin said.

"I am going to get married. This was a stupid idea since the beginning" she said packing her clothes.

Then her cousin said: "I am going to stay".

Ling had been thinking a lot too. She followed her cousin for the same reason, the fear of not knowing what life was, and now she enjoyed her current situation. She was more responsible than before; and also she had found the love of a man who knows the truth.

Mei didn't ask her anything, because she understood her reasons. Both cousins embraced for some minutes. Ling knew Mei wanted to stay, that her idea hadn't been a mistake, but Mei was very stubborn and at that moment she was just running away.

Mei felt like a coward. But, she had to forget Lars soon; those days by his side were something that should never have happened. However, she couldn't lie to herself; she missed him so much; she missed his patience, their conversations, reading his writing, and the way he looked at her and his hugs and kisses.

She felt lonely, and probably, she had lost her best friend too. She noticed that she hadn't seen Feliciano very often and he seemed distant and lost in thought. Mei didn't know what to do.

Her family was happy because of the wedding, but Mei couldn't say the same. Her smile wasn't honest. Only her grandmother noticed it, she knew her granddaughter was unhappy, but even if she tried to know the truth, Mei said she was fine.

The only good thing was that Jiang visited her. It had passed several months since the last time they had seen each other. He married his girlfriend Monique, and they were expecting a child. Mei was really happy for him.

"Jiang, I can't believe you are here" she said.

"Well, I couldn't miss my sister's _wedding_. And also, Ling talked with me, she told me" he said serious.

Mei looked down, she wanted to cry. Jiang hugged her.

"Mei, don't get married if you don't love him"

"What? You know I don't have any choice. This is how my life has to be since now on"

"No, it doesn't have to be like this. You are the owner of your life. Besides, your heart belong to someone else"

She felt the tears ran down her face.

"But I broke his heart. He must hate me. I couldn't come back to him so easily; he is going to reject me" she said, sobbing.

Jiang shook his head. He could recognize the fear and the sadness in her eyes. Things should have to end really bad between them. He didn't ask her, it was hurtful for her to talk about it.

At the same time, Ling visited Lars. He refused to talk with her, because he didn't want to discuss about that bitter moment again. He wasn't in the mood to argue about something that didn't have importance.

"The store is closed" he said.

"Brother, listen to her" Henri asked him.

Lars breathed deeply, ready to hear some cheesy and motivational speech. Maybe she wanted him to forgive Mei, and even wish her luck or something. He didn't have the interest on what was happening with her, and he knew he was lying.

"You have 5 minutes. I want to go home"

"Ok, listen, I know that things got bad between you and Mei, but she really loves you. That marriage is just for convenience, she doesn't love that man. She was so happy by your side; I had never seen her that contented" Ling replied.

"So? She is still going to get married" he said annoyed.

"Don't you care that she is going to have an unhappy life?"

"She deserves it"

"How you dare? You know what? I don't know how someone like her loves a guy like you. You are such a…!" Ling clenched her fists, she was trembling and some tears appeared. Henri hugged her.

Lars remained silent. He thought she would punch him in the face, but she didn't do it. His brother just shook his head, looking at him. Lars felt like a jerk, he made another person cried, but he couldn't do anything anyways. When Lars arrived home, he thought about Mei and tried to not cry.

It was the day. Mei was wearing her wedding dress, getting ready to the ceremony. Then, Feliciano knocked at the door. She didn't want to open the door because she needed some more minutes to dissimulate the fact that she had been crying.

"No, remember that it's bad luck to see us before the wedding"

"I don't believe in that, please, open the door. I need to talk with you" he asked desperate.

She let him in. Then he looked at her, and took her hands.

"You look so beautiful" he sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you… I don't know how this happened, but… I love someone else"

He cried while he told her about his trip to Germany and the good time he had with Ludwig. She realized Feliciano was talking about that blond serious man who was with him that day. Mei tried to remember the face of that man.

"He looks so serious, but actually he is very shy and sweet. He likes baking and he has three dogs. I hurt him so badly, we had a fight when we returned, but I was afraid, I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I felt pressured and then I looked for you to get marry as soon as possible" he said, crying. "Please forgive me"

Mei approached and wiped away his tears. She smiled, maybe because she understood him, or because of the big relief she felt in her chest or because both had similar taste in men.

"It's ok, I love someone else too"

He was surprised, and that made him stopped crying. She asked him to wait for her a few minutes; she changed her clothes; and then she asked him to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to find Ludwig and Lars. That's what we need" she said while she drove.

He indicated to go to the train station before Ludwig left. When they arrived, they searched high and low for him, until Feliciano's amber eyes met those blue ones he loved. Ludwig seemed surprised to see them there.

"Oh, the wedding ended too soon. Congratulations" he said sadly.

Feliciano cried and hugged him. "What are you talking about silly?" he asked him.

"But Mei and your wedding"

"It's alright; she helped me to find you. Ludwig, I need you, I love you"

Ludwig got flustered and excited to hear those three words said by the one he also loved with all his heart. Mei was glad for them. Now, she had to go to another part. Ludwig and Feliciano went with her, maybe as a support because she was afraid. It was easy for them, but she wasn't sure if Lars would want her back. She drove nervously, she wanted to see him. She stopped near the flower shop and she got in hesitantly.

"Lars?" she asked.

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. He wanted to ask her to leave and never come back but he couldn't. Maybe that was one of his stupid dreams of her.

"What are you doing here? You should be getting married" he said bitterly.

"I know, but I won't do it. I am here for you"

"I told you I didn't want to see you again, remember?" he asked her, looking away. He didn't want to see her, because if he did it, he probably would take her in his arms and never let her go.

"At least, forgive me. I lied to you, but you have to believe me when I say I love you" she insisted.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked angry.

"Because I am saying the truth, I love you. Did you understand? I love you, I love you, I love you, I love…"

He approached and kissed her. He had to leave his pride aside, because the love of his life was there, it wasn't a dream, she was there telling him she loved him. They embraced tightly.

"I love you too, Mei" he whispered. "I love you so much"

"Forgive me for everything, please. It wasn't my intention to break your heart and lie to you" she said, sobbing.

"Mei, I'm sorry for treat you in that way" he said, putting a kiss on her head. She looked at him and he wiped away her tears.

Minutes later, Ludwig and Feliciano got in the store to see them. Feliciano wanted to apologize for that misunderstanding and he asked Lars to take good care of Mei, because she was his best friend. Lars assured him that he'd do it.

Yao called her. Mei thought he would be mad at her, but he told her he already knew where she was. Their parents and Feliciano's didn't take it in a very good way, but her grandmother was glad.

"Mei, you got what you wanted" Yao said trying to not sound too relaxed, because he only wanted her to be happy, and because he and Lien were planning to go to another place. Ling felt satisfied because Mei could be as content as she was. She and Henri decided to walk around, and ignore the drama.

However, no one was happier that Lars and Mei, now, there weren't secrets between them anymore, and they could be together. Finally, everything was in its place.


End file.
